zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
ZombiU
ZombieU is an upcoming first-person-shooter game being developed by Ubisoft Monpellier exclusively for the Nintendo Wii U. It was formally known as Killer Freaks From Outer Space, and is the sequel to Ubisoft's first game, Zombi. It is set to release on November 18th in North America, November 30th in Europe and Australia and December 8th in Japan as a launch title. Story ZombiU is set in a post-apocalyptic London ravaged by a zombie infestation. Players take on a variety of characters. When one dies, they may continue as a new character and encounter the previous character as a zombie. One of the unique things about this feature is, is that players can backtrack to their previous character (who is now a zombie) and recover any weapons or items they had at the time. Gameplay Players control one of many randomly created characters trying to survive London's zombie apocalypse. When the player dies, they take on the personal of a new randomly generated survivor. They may then encounter the previous character as a zombie in the same general area they were killed. Players can also pick up loot they previously possessed. In this regard, ZombiU players very much like a "rogue-like" genre game. Players have access to a variety of weapons, including guns and various melee weapons. With either weapon, players can push enemies back. This is a necessary tactic considering a limited supply of bullets. Players can also execute zombies that have beaten on the ground. Floored zombies can still crawl and attack. There are no checkpoints in the game (Level-wise, the player can save if they complete a level/destination). The general idea of it is to survive, as one bite will kill a survivor and turn them into a zombie. When the player dies, it shows them their time and how many zombies were killed. Main story aside, the player's goal is to kill as many zombies as possible and survive for the longest time. Multiplayer Competitive multiplayer is also available in ZombiU, one player uses the Wii U Gamepad to spawn the infected, while other players use the Pro Controller to maneuver survivors. Official Website "For the second time in history, a great plague has enveloped London in a fog of death. Big Ben tolls as hundreds upon thousands of the unprepared die or are infected by a sickness worse than death... You are still breathing for now; but how long will you survive in the labyrinth of London streets and underground? The horrifying remains of humanity ravaged by the foul disease shuffle through the streets waiting to prey on your living flesh at every turn! ZombiU is built from the ground up to take full advantage of the Wii U™ and its revolutionary controller that will test your will to survive in a fear-fueled zombie Survival Horror First Person Shooter. So grab hold of the Swiss Knife of survival kits – your Nintendo Wii U controller and make every second count; you only get one chance." ''Stay human, we are a dying breed.''http://zombiu.ubi.com/zombi/en-us/home/index.aspx/ Gallery ZombiU-5.jpg ZombiU-4.jpg ZombiU-3.jpg ZombiU-2.jpg ZombiU-1.jpg Screen 07.jpg Screen 06.jpg Screen 05.jpg Screen 03.jpg Screen 02.jpg Screen 01.jpg Screen 3.jpg Screen 2.jpg Screen 1.jpg Promo 6.jpg Promo 5.jpg Promo 4.jpg Promo 3.jpg Promo 2.jpg Promo 1.jpg ZombiUTemplate2.jpg ZombiUTemplate.jpg Videos File:ZombiU Gameplay Trailer NORTH AMERICA|Gameplay Trailer File:ZombiU Trailer NORTH AMERICA|First Trailer File:Wii U - ZombiU Trailer|Second Trailer References Category:About